Ice Skating
by TheMusicGirl
Summary: Plotless Red Snow fluff :)


Not many people knew people knew that Red was an excellent ice skater. Back home, she was prone to going out to the lake near her village during the winter and skating for hours at a time, only coming in at the yelling of her Granny. In Storybrooke, it was one of the few things that wasn't much different, despite not knowing it. Every winter a skating rink was set up in the middle of the square for anyone to skate on. As Ruby, she had had a secret dream of becoming a professional ice skater. Now that she remembered who she was, it wasn't so much a dream for her anymore, but that didn't mean that Red loved skating any less.

Snow White, ironically enough, was not very good at ice skating, and she watched her wife skate while she clung to the edge of the ring. Her breath was hitched, her heart stopping every time the werewolf spun or leaped in the air, her own experiences claiming that Red would fall and break something. However, her true love was only graceful as could be, skating forwards and backwards, spinning and leaping, going so fast it was making the former princess dizzy.

Finally Red skidded to a stop in front of her wife, her nose and cheeks bright pink from the cold night air, panting lightly as she grinned at Snow. "Come on!" she said cheerfully, reaching both hands out to Snow. "Come skate with me."

"I told you already Red, I'm awful at skating. I always fall and it _hurts_," Snow whined, determined to not leave the safety of the rail she was clinging to. Red grinned as she moved closer to Snow, murmuring softly in her ear. "You know I would never let you fall. Come on, we can go as slow as you'd like." Snow eyed her wife, unconvinced of either of their abilities to keep her ass from hitting the cold, hard, ice. Hesitantly she let one hand go to Red's, only letting the other hand go of the rail when Red's hands held hers firmly. "You promise you won't let me fall?" she asked, finally clutching Red's hands with her own. "I promise," Red replied, smiling broadly as she started skating backwards slowly, still holding on to Snow firmly as she led her. "See? This isn't so bad!" she said encouragingly. "Red don't you dare go any faster!" retorted Snow, the panic evident on her face. Red resisted the urge to roll her eyes good naturedly and instead chuckled, nodding as she gave her wife a "Yes love."

They slowly made their way around the rink, Snow gaining a little more confidence as they went, finally letting go of one of Red's hands and allow her to skate next to her, still holding one hand firmly.

Red looked at her wife as they skated along. Even with her face screwed up in concentration, Red thought she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Though it had become a cliché for most people, including Snow, Red truly thought that Snow was the fairest of them all, in any world. Snow turned her head as she felt eyes on her, wobbling a little as she lost her concentration. "What?" she asked, her grip on her wife's hand getting tighter in fear of falling. Red giggled as she gently pulled Snow to her, wrapping her arms around her true love as they stopped in the middle of the rink. They were alone on the rink, most people preferring to be inside during the cold Maine nights. Their breaths turned into little clouds in the winter evening, and Red giggled as she noticed that it had started to snow lightly, snowflakes sticking to her lover's eyelashes. "Nothing," she murmured softly, "I was just admiring how beautiful you are."

Snow giggled as she looked up at her wife, wrapping her arms around her tightly, not only for the closeness, but to keep from falling. "You know I've always said that if you weren't holed up in that village that you would have been named the fairest of them all," she replied, leaning her head against Red's shoulder. Red laughed softly, the sound was music to Snow's ears. "You will always be the fairest of them all to me," Red whispered, gently tilting up Snow's head to kiss her lips. "Merry Christmas, my Snow." "Merry Christmas Red."


End file.
